Houtai
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kehidupan akan terus melilitnya, mengingatkan sang pemuda pada sebuah rasa di baliknya. [AU] [Odasaku/Dazai]


" _Dazai," panggil seorang pemuda. Suara berat itu berterbangan, laksana memiliki sayap yang merangsak menuju pendengaran seseorang._

 _Pemuda satunya dengan gradasi rambut lebih gelap menanggapi. "Apa?"_

 _Dua manusia dalam satu senja, dengan warna jingga mengudara. Hanya ada ketiganya, di atas tebing yang mengarah ke laut lepas di depannya._

 _Sang penanya menyerobokkan mata pada objek tunggal yang menagih rasa penasaran pun heran. Usai membiarkan sang ombak berbicara, pemuda itu turut membuka suara._

Bungou Stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

For Moon Waltz

Odasaku/Dazai

" _Apa yang ada di balik perbanmu itu?"_

 **Houtai**

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku Dazai-san." Seorang wanita berdiri tepat di belakang Dazai.

Sang pemuda hanya mengiyakan singkat, tangannya masih sibuk membuka kunci apartemen. Usai terbuka, sang wanita dipersilakan masuk. Ada kasus. Ada wanita. Mereka berdua pun terdampar di apartemen bersama ketika angkasa dipertemukan dengan purnama. Ekor mata sang pemuda menatap gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Tubuhnya penuh luka, lengkap dengan busana yang robek sana-sini, mempersilakan pandangan menjamah ke kulit selembut sutra.

Wajah sang wanita merona merah. Dia adalah seorang janda, tinggal di bawah atap sana dengan pemuda bukanlah hal luar biasa. Namun, ini perkara berbeda. Pemuda yang kini akan melewatkan malam bersama dengan dia adalah pahlawannya, pemuda yang tidak dia kenal lama.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamarku, setidaknya sampai pagi."

Gagasan sang pemuda membuat bola mata wanita yang berdiri gugup di depannya membulat sempurna. Ada banyak imajinasi di benaknya yang buyar seketika. Dipikirnya, mungkin malam ini akan penuh debaran. Dipikirnya, mungkin ada romansa di antara mereka. Namun, kini sang pemuda justru membagikan ruangan tersebut untuknya, bukan untuk berdua. Sosok Dazai berbalik, hendak mencapai ambang pintu ketika pertanyaan di layangkan padanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Di mana kau akan tidur malam ini?"

Bahu sang pemuda berkedik, menandakan ketidaktahuan.

"Entahlah. Aku bisa melewatkan malam di mana saja."

Perbincangan tak dilanjutkan ketika tubuh sang pemuda ditelan sebuah pintu besar yang kini tertutup kembali, membawa sosok sang pemuda pergi.

* * *

Denting lonceng membuat kepala merah bata menoleh, mendapati kedatangan tamu tak terduga. Tamu tersebut melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum tipis. Bar itu bukanlah markas mereka berdua. Namun, entah bagaimana, mereka merasa bahwa bar tersebut jauh lebih menyamankan tubuh dari penat ketimbang kediaman mereka sendiri. Cairan berwarna-warni yang mengisi gelas, alunan musik jazz yang lembut, dan obrolan dengan berbagai topik selalu membuat mereka merasa amat manusiawi. Aktivitas yang merangkum misi, hal-hal kotor, terbayarkan dengan ketenangan di sini.

"Kudengar targetmu hari ini adalah seorang milyader?" Odasaku mengangkat gelas, memperhatikan larutan di dalamnya yang menari ke kiri dan kanan, seperti _tango_.

"Kami bisa meringkus mereka dan memberikan intimidasi. Namun, aku menemukan wanita cantik yang disekap di bawah tanah kediaman milyader tersebut. Janda tangan kanannya. Dia sedang berada di apartemenku saat ini." Dazai meraih gelasnya, mengalirkan _vermouth_ di tenggorokan.

Odasaku tak habis pikir. Jika demikian, kenapa pemuda itu memilih menghabiskan malam bersamanya di sini? Bukankah mendekati wanita cantik adalah keinginannya? Bukankah dia melakukan aksi bunuh diri berdua dengan wanita cantik sudah menjadi motto hidup sang pemuda? Walau harus Odasaku akui, belum ada satu pun ucapan Dazai yang terlaksana. Mengherankan memang. Dengan lidah yang pandai mengotak-atik perasaan dan wajah tampan, memerangkap hati seorang gadis tidak lebih dari membalikkan telapak tangan. Dia bisa memiliki harta dan wanita. Namun, pemuda yang satu ini tampak tak benar-benar tertarik melakukannya.

"Dazai—"

Odasaku baru saja hendak melanjutkan pembicaraan andai tidak mendapati bahwa sang lawan bicara telah menyentuhkan pipi di atas meja, kedua kelereng gulitanya tertutup dua kelopak putih. Sebagai mafia, Dazai merupakan sosok bertangan dingin. Tak pernah terlihat lelah. Tak pernah terlihat ketakutan. Tak pernah terlihat menjalankan misi setengah-setengah. Dia merupaka sosok panutan di antara kawan atau bawahan. Namun, Odasaku-lah yang tahu sisi lain Dazai. Pemuda itulah yang sadar betapa rapi seorang Dazai Osamu menyelimuti pandangan orang-orang. Betapa cantik sang pemuda menutupi kelelahannya.

Tarikan bibir membentuk senyuman kecil. Odasaku tidak bisa mengulum senyuman ketika melihat wajah lelap sang kawan. Di antara anggota lain, Odasaku-lah yang paling tahu bahwa Dazai tidaklah gemar bermain-main. Meski tampak menganggap enteng setiap misi, pemuda berjubah panjang yang gemar mencetuskan aksi bunuh diri itu melakukan setiap hal sungguh-sungguh.

Odasaku pun mengetahui alasan "kenapa" di baliknya. Meski mafia, Dazai telah menganggap tempat dia mengotori kedua tangannya sebagai rumah. Dia menganggap setiap orang dalam hidupnya berharga, tak peduli apakah mereka jahat atau tidak.

"Meski berbakat, kau lebih cocok menjadi pahlawan daripada mafia, Dazai," gumam Odasaku.

* * *

Hari libur adalah hari langka bagi mafia. Kehidupan penuh waspada dan ancaman bahaya di mana saja membuat mereka melupakan makna hari tanpa kerja. Namun, entah kenapa, Odasaku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda di hari liburnya. Dia berpikir lama, merenung siang-malam. Bukan memikirkan dirinya sendiri, melainkan demi kepentingan pemuda maniak bunuh diri. Odasaku menimbang-nimbang, berpikir keras. Pemuda itu lantas sampai pada suatu simpulan. Dia ingin Dazai mengetahui kehidupan sebagai manusia biasa, bukan seorang mafia, yang memberikan candu tersendiri. Odasaku yakin benar, Dazai bahkan melupakan kenikmatan siang. Kini, Odasaku memiliki tekad untuk mengenalkan Dazai pada dunia lain yang seharusnya sang pemuda rengkuh. Masih belum terlambat. Odasaku ingin mengeluarkan Dazai dari kerangkeng dunianya saat ini.

Pemuda berambut senada bata bisa menghela napas lega. Pasalnya, pemuda yang diundangnya kini menampakkan diri. Meski semalam ada misi yang harus dijalankan, toh sembari menguap, sang pemuda bernama Dazai Osamu tampak melangkah menghampiri. Pemuda itu tampak mencolok dengan perban yang melilit tubuhnya. Belum lagi ekspresi sang pemuda terlihat tidak sadar betapa banyak pejalan kaki yang melabuhkan mata padanya, yang sebagian besar berasal dari kaum hawa.

Odasaku terkekeh. Dazai tampaknya memang harus membiasakan diri. Ditanya "ke mana" oleh sang pemuda yang masih terkantuk-kantuk membuat Odasaku tak lagi basa-basi, dia menunjuk arena permainan di kota, menarik serta sang pemuda. Jika boleh jujur, taman bermain adalah tempat yang mungkin tak disangkanya bisa ditandangi. Jika bukan karena Dazai, mungkin bisa berada di antara hiruk-pikuk pengunjung hanya sebatas mimpi. Dua pemuda mengunjungi taman bermain yang sama? Tentu tampak konyol, terlebih keduanya adalah mafia. Orang yang seharusnya menjauhi kata "bersenang-senang" a la rakyat jelata.

Tubuh mereka dibawa manusia yang bergulung-gulung, dibawa ke berbagai macam wahana yang belum pernah mereka naiki seumur hidup. Aneh, salah tingkah, dan rasa seolah mereka salah tempat membungbung. Namun, Odasaku sadar, apa yang dia putuskan tidaklah keliru. Selapis kurva di bibir Dazai menuntaskan rasa lelahnya, membayar lunas peluh-peluh berjatuhan dang anti napas yang terengah. Mereka terlupa soal usia, menyantap permen kapas berdua. Mereka terlupa bahwa mereka hanya berdua dan menaiki wahana perahu angsa. Mereka terlupa bahwa mereka berdua adalah mafia dan melewatkan hari di taman bermain dengan berbahagia.

Sampai akhirnya, senja menyambut keduanya. Dazai meregangkan otot lengannya yang terasa pegal. Ajaib. Kendati belum tertidur semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, rasa kantuk seolah tersapu. Dia banyak tertawa, banyak merasakan perasaan menggebu yang berisi antusiasme. Dua pasang kaki masih melangkah di jalanan yang kian sepi. Hingga perempatan menyambut, Dazai merasakan ujung mantelnya ditarik.

"Odasaku?" Dahi Dazai berkerut.

Sang pemuda yang namanya disebut tidak mengacuhkan lampu pejalan kaki yang menyalah, justru sibu menghadap area sebuah bangunan menjulang tinggi berada.

"Bangunan itu adalah sebuah tempat yang berisi orang-orang berkemampuan khusus seperti kita bekerja. Mereka menggunakan kemampuan khusus mereka untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Formasinya masih baru. Namun, sepak terjang mereka mulai diperhitungkan."

Kala itu, Dazai tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Odasaku. Apa hubungannya agensi berisi jiwa-jiwa pahlawan berkumpul dengan dirinya? Apakah Odasaku berkeinginan mendaftarkan diri di sana? Tidak semudah itu keluar dari organisasi mafia. Odasaku seharusnya sudah mengetahui hal tersebut.

Kala itu, Dasai menganggap penjelasan Odasaku sambil lalu. Pemuda genius itu tidak melupakan bangunan beserta fungsinya, merasa bahwa dibandingkan bergabung, dia akan menjadi musuh orang yang ada di dalam sana.

* * *

Apartemen tak pernah menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi Dazai. Maka usai mengguyur kepala dan tubuhnya, sang pemuda kembali melenggang pergi. Adalah bar yang kini menjadi muara kedua kakinya berhenti, yang tak peduli apa pun, masih menyalakan musik jazz yang indah mengalun. Dua kursi menyepi tanpa penghuni, membiarkan Dazai menyesap _vodka_ -nya seorang diri. Namun, di atas meja ada dua gelas lain berisi minuman serupa. Dazai-lah yang memesankannya. Entah untuk siapa. Ketika sang bartender menanyakan kabar dua orang lain yang biasanya menemani, Dazai hanya menjawab singkat dengan nada amat dingin.

"Mati."

Satunya mati, telah didekap tanah tempat setiap manusia kembali. Satunya mati, hatinya tidak lagi manusiawi, rela menjadi mata-mata yang bahkan mengorbankan orang lain.

Satu gelas di tangan Dazai dibenturkan perlahan ke dua gelas lainnya dengan lirihan kata "bersulang" yang bahkan tak akan terdengar siapa pun. Dazai menenggaknya, merasakan paduan asam dan manis memainkan lidah. Gelas itu belumlah kosong, tapi mulut Dazai tak lagi merasakan dahaga. Dia beranjak, tak lagi bisa menemukan ketenangan yang sama di sana. Tak sampai berapa lama, kediaman kembali menyambutnya. Sang pemuda berpikir, bisakah tidur menghapus semua ingatan tentang sang pemuda berambut merah bata? Bisakah mimpi berkata sebaliknya? Bisakah kenyataan dan mimpi bertukar sekali saja? Dazai tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sampai tak menyadari bahwa rinai hujan tampak di dua kelereng gulita miliknya.

Dazai mengorek setiap ingatan. Dia mencari sebuah pesan. Dia ingin tuntunan untuk melangkah ke depan. Sampai akhirnya, pesan terakhir Odasaku terkenang.

" _Berhentilah menjadi mafia, Dazai. Carilah pekerjaan yang bisa menolong banyak orang. Kau tidak cocok menjadi mafia."_

Kepalan tangan diiringi isakan menjadi ganti peluit ditiupkan, pertanda munculnya sebuah tekad yang kini membulat.

* * *

Dazai Osamu adalah seorang mansusia yang bisa memprediksi segala sesuatu dan mengagungkan kelebihannya itu. Namun, di antara sekian banyak prediksi yang berhasil dia letupkan, tak pernah ada satu prediksi yang bisa menghindarkan kematian. Selalu ada korban dan sang pemuda tak pernah tahu siapa bidak yang akan tanggal dari atas papan.

Dazai melepaskan satu per satu perban di seluruh tubuhnya, memperlihatkan tubuh penuh goresan luka. Pemuda berambut hitam itu meraih sebuah pisau dan dengan perlahan menggoreskannya di bagian pergelangan tangan. Rasa sakit adalah sahabat terbaik yang akan selalu menemaninya. Oleh karena itu, kendati darah menetes, kendati seharusnya dia tengah merintih, sang pemuda sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan. Dia menikmati sensasi yang ujung pisau berikan, mengiris setiap sel tubuhnya.

" _Apa yang ada di balik perbanmu itu?"_

Tak diketahui oleh siapa pun memang. Namun, bekas luka di tubuh Dazai sesungguhnya menunjukkan jumlah orang yang telah mati di sekitar sang pemuda. Kini, jumlah itu bertambah dan tampaknya, ke depan pun jumlah itu masih harus bertambah.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
